telehackfandomcom-20200213-history
News
¤ News - 2013.01.01 ¤ Good news everyone, we have survived 2012, so Happy New Year all of you! And to start the year with a nice boost we have a new flood of German players on Telehack going on right now: 42 Tue 01 Jan 2013 05:46:54 AM PST telehack 56 users So it's an article again: Spiegel Online - Seltsame Zeitmaschinen It's an article about retro computing websites, which also simulate old times, like Telehack does. Worth taking a look, you might find some other interesting sites too! Have fun in 2013 as well, looking forward to you all! ---- Norbert79 (talk) 13:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ¤ News - 2012.10.11 ¤ Time flies. I have just seen some new faces around, some came from telnet.org, some have read Ready player one, a book written by Ernie Cline. Worth taking a look! Meanwhile forbin is attending other tasks, hope he will have all his tasks behind him and stay among us a bit more often. ¤ News - 2012.08.01 ¤ After long months of usage of the SynchroNet IRC Network it has been decided, that we move our channel to OFTC.net. Reason:SynchroNet has become very unreliable, and services were down for a while by now (the owner of the main server, netsurge, seems to be missing for a while by now. Hope he is all fine). We really hope that OFTC will prove worth spending time at. So the new details are: * Server: irc.oftc.net * Port: 6667 or 6697 for SSL * Channel: #telehack ---- Norbert79 14:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ¤ News - 2012.06.28 ¤ Today's article is about a device and network, which never really got too much attention outside France, but was famous and beloved by millions of users: The French network Minitel will be shut down on the 30th of June, 2012. Let's spend a moment of silence and remember this moment, since we just witness a passing off a service, which has formed the face of a whole country, and reserved it's place in IT history well. What was(?) Minitel? Minitel was a network based on the similar technology of Teletext, started in 1982 based on the so called 3615 service (Services were called with short names, like ULLA or MEN). The protocol used was X25, based on 'V23', similar to the modem technology. Accessing the service was by dialling the phone number of 3615, and by typing in the service a user wanted to use. The connection speed of the device was 1200/75 bps, 1200 bps for receiving, 75 bps for sending. The terminal itself is VT100 compatible, and with it's serial COM port it's COM connection capable. While the service was quite expensive compared to regular Internet, it was a 'cornerstone' of the French users: It was easy to handle, offered the services the user wanted, and did the job flawless (well, most of the time, depending on your phone connection). It was available everywhere and now it's going to be shut down forever (?). I doubt it's the end of Minitel: recently IT and many have turned back to old technologies, since people started understanding, that for providing the same thing you don't need a computer which is twice or three times faster, than your previous. Nowadays even mobile phones are equipped with stronger processors, than the computers around 10 years ago. With the appearance of devices like the Android phone, Raspberry Pi, MK802 and the interest in open sources and alternative operating systems a new era of IT was born, where the golden era is just straight ahead of us. And this attracts the interest in older technologies while opening new possibilities as well for everyone of us. And with the help of these devices maybe the Minitel can survive, like Gopher'''did. Long live '''Minitel! ¤ News - 2012.05.06 ¤ Looks like a new article popped up on a brasilian webpage about Telehack again. Techmundo.br - Get ready, the game is being a hacker Looks like Telehack will have a new load of new users. For celebrating this Wikia got vandalized, again. Though all modifications have been removed, and everything is back to business as usual, but I have a message to the idiot, who has done this: Do you realize, that vandalizing a Wikia won't make you look cool but you only make it just being more closed? Since I start distrusting any new user/visitor, I really have to limit the accesses, so basically spoiling the whole concept behind of it. It doesn't make you look cool, it just makes you look like a fool, spoiling the whole concept of this useful page. Anyway, I have your account locked out, so say bye-bye to any further edits from your side. ' Here some reports coming directly from the front, given for you from 'Tytynguyen: On May 5th, 2012. A group of hackers invaded the telehack systems. Creating accounts; then using them to connect to hosts; using a script. This happened throughout the day starting from around 6 A.M. The people who were on telehack at that time; tried to defend the hosts with their life. They killed the processes and moved on to the other bots. At around 12:30 P.M., the telehack server went down. It came back up in a couple of minutes and the battle continued. TELEHACK SYSTEM STATUS 06-May-12 13:41:51 209 users port username status last what where ---- -------- ------ ---- ---- ----- 0 operator System Operator 8s console 175 anonman Anonman 0s Rio De Janeiro, Brazil 199 kingshark Kingshark 0s Vinhedo, Brazil 540 nero Nero 0s porthack Cricizma, Brazil 495 roregk Roregk 0s mail Ibiruba, Brazil * 280 norbert79 http://goo.gl/aS7R 0s w Szikesfehirvar, Hungar 170 anon1mous Anon1mous 0s Araraquara, Brazil 359 porraloka Porraloka 0s telehack Salvador, Brazil 64 - 0s Brasmlia, Brazil 503 mrnajinb Mrnajinb 0s Juiz De Fora, Brazil 136 adriano Adriano 0s Sco Lums, Brazil 28 yurirosas Yurirosas 0s help Brazil 250 - 0s Itu, Brazil 146 silver Silver 0s Salvador, Brazil 565 pog49 Welcome to Serenity 1s killproc Portsmouth, UK 524 - 1s Correntina, Brazil 115 gphh Gphh 1s mail Sco Josi Do Rio Prjto, 66 marijuana Marijuana 1s Pitanga, Brazil 469 notlin Notlin 1s Belim, Brazil 380 unknown Unknown 1s telehack Sco Josi, Brazil 271 - 1s newuser Bauru, Brazil 163 - 2s users Sco Paulo, Brazil 138 kragor Kragor 2s porthack Sco Paulo, Brazil 73 kiko Kiko 2s login Jaragua Do Sul, Brazil 489 znicker Znicker 2s Fortaleza, Brazil 307 ranzer Ranzer 2s hosts Porto, Portugal 23 higor2012 Higor2012 2s hosts Cricizma, Brazil 555 - 2s Sco Josi, Brazil 391 huugob Huugob 2s starwars Rio De Janeiro, Brazil 59 nomin Learning 2s uupath Middletown, MD 392 thouru hey 2s zork Cascavel, Brazil 390 worg Worg 2s mail Pelotas, Brazil 384 - 3s Sco Paulo, Brazil 445 - 3s eliza Itapolis, Brazil 81 rodfp Rodfp 3s porthack Araras, Brazil 33 hcl Hcl 3s Sco Gongalo, Brazil 180 jv9000 Jv9000 3s Maceis, Brazil 449 marmuk Erpen 3s Porto Alegre, Brazil 164 lemacedo Lemacedo 3s Piracicaba, Brazil 323 - 4s Porto Alegre, Brazil And here is a list of running processes of a server: pid user start program --- ---- ----- ------- 3 tyty 15m rootkit 24426 tyty 8m root 29099 tyty 7m shell 36789 rhianon 4m rlogin 39513 tyty 16m bsdkit 42949 vitorino 4m telnet 44272 tyty 1m root 54208 rodieer 3m porthack 57140 hitmamx 5m rlogin 59413 pltt 4m rlogin 62070 yurihs 1m porthack ---- Norbert79 21:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ¤ News - 2012.05.02 ¤ Our inofficial channel #telehack has received a new bot, called Garfield. The bot runs 24/7, and offers the following: * RSS feed for the following news sources: ** Freecode.com latest releases ** Telehack Twitter ** Telehack Wikia * Youtube title translation * The following commands can be used: seen = Displays information about a user seen last time !conditions = Current weather condition for one location !dns = Resolves hostname to DNS !forecast = Weather forecast for a location !ip = Detailed information on an IP address !ucc = Universal currency converter !weather = Weather conditions and forecast for a location For further help please use: /msg Garfield help. FatcatBot'''is still active, so feel free to use that as well. Usage: HELP | HELP main help,?,ident,quote dice roll,dice admin whois,eval,finger,udpfinger,lastspoke weather weather,forecast jsonbot ---- Norbert79 08:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ¤ News - 2012.04.11 ¤ Today Kevin Mitnick visited Telehack, made a flood of new visitors to the game. Today's highest user number was '''138, while 12 users in relay. Even Kevin himself registered, his userID is mitnick, and shows the following information: USER: mitnick system level: 1 (USER) account age: 0 days last login: 1h location: Las Vegas, NV system connects: 3 commands executed: 49 user status bits: ACCT Registered User 11-Apr-12 01:22:29 Of course the attention caused a massive flood of new visitors, and around 30 users registered since. I hope, that after the wave many of these new users will stay online for further play as well. ---- Norbert7918:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Back to main page